In Seasons Past
by The Weaving Wheel
Summary: A dark shadow has fallen over Mossflower Wood. It is up to a young squirrel & otter maid & a motly crew of other animals to save their home. Meanwhile another war is being faught, between the Long Patrol & the Lord of Salamandastron & a band of merderous
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Really, do you think that if I owned Redwall I'd be writing Fan Fiction?? 'Twouldn't be a Fan Fiction story... It'd be one o' da bally books!! I will stop ranting now.**

**Summary: A dark shadow has fallen over Mossflower Wood. It is up to a young otter maid and a motly crew of other animals to save their home. Meanwhile another war is being faught, between the Long Patrol and the Lord of Salamandastron and a band of merderous wild cats. **

In Seasons Passed

Prologue

Moonlight filtered through the small windows of the Gatehouse and touched the silver head of the badger sitting in the centre of a circle of Dibbuns. "Muvver? Why is you so sad?" a mousebabe asked the badger. "Well, little one, I'm just remembering my younger days, when Abbot Rilvet ruled our Abbey," the old badger mother said softly.

"Hurr, wot 'appened oi wonders, Muvver!" a mole, Diggums, exclaimed wide-eyed. "Be quiet, Diggums! Wet ve gud Muvver talk!" the mousebabe snapped. A greying squirrel wife smiled at the mousebabe, "We've got a right little terror here!"

The badger smiled. A little squirrel maid whose tail was bigger than she was spoke up, "Muvver, tell uth wot 'appened! I wanna 'ear!" Diggums nodded fervently, "Burr aye, Muvver! Tell us'n's!" The badger nodded and looked to the old squirrel, "What do you think? Should we tell the little rascals?"

The elderly squirrel put on a stern face, "We'll tell them, but _only _if they promise not to fidget when we are talking! I can't stand a fidgety-beast!" As she said this, the old squirrel tickled the fat little belly of a sleeping mole maid that awoke with a cry, "Hurr! Somebeastie's 'tacking, moi! Zurr, stop et, marm! You bees a tick'lin' moi!"

"Shush, Arunda! Ve Muvver's dunna tell us a 'tory!" the mousebabe cried. "A 'tory! Whoi didn't somebeastie saoi so?" Arunda said happily, "oi wakes up, and a story's 'bout to be told!"

"Well, 'twas many seasons ago now, when our Abbot was just a Dibbun like yourselves—" The Dibbuns gasped at how long ago that must have been for the very formidable Abbot to have been a Dibbun. "—A dark shadow fell over the peaceful treetops of Mossflower Wood..."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really, do you think that if I owned Redwall I'd be writing Fan Fiction?? 'Twouldn't be a Fan Fiction story... It'd be one o' da bally books!! I will stop ranting now.

**Book 1:**

**Warriors Spring Forth**

Chapter 1

Abbot Rilvet sat at the edge of the Abbey pond, cooling his footpaws in the crystal clear water. A young squirrelmaid, just past Dibbun-hood, sat beside him, brush-tail waiving slightly in the wind. "Erema, why do you think of this Abbey?" Rilvet asked. "'Tis a fine place to grow old, Father Abbot. Why do you ask?" the squirrel maid, Erema, asked. "'The young tell no lies.' I need to listen to the young more often than I do, Erema. Tell me, young one, have you noticed any changes in the wood?"

Erema shook her head, "Can't say that I have, Father, but the birds quiet sooner in the day than when I was a Dibbun." The Abbot shook his head in disbelief. "Erema, why is it you speak of getting old here as if you had lived many seasons when you have only just passed out of Dibbun-hood?"

Erema shrugged, "The same reason as the wind blows and the sun shines, 'tis only my nature." "Such an odd nature for a maid so young," Abbot Rilvet mumbled, "Oh, right, Erema, will you run to the kitchens and see if Friar Hebert needs any help with the feast?" Erema nodded and rose, "Father Abbot, didn't you say something about needing to see Mother Enna?"

Rilvet looked blankly at the squirrel and nodded in submission, "Again a young squirrel maid bests her Abbot! Tell me Emma, is it a hobby of squirrels to befuddle the Abbot?" Erema smiled at her Abbot's use of her nickname, "Father Abbot, squirrels don't _try _to confuse mice and otters, 'tis just a skill!"

Before what Erema had just said could sink in to the Abbot's head, she was gone, scampering away toward the Abbey. Rilvet shook his head at the retreating form of the little squirrel. She was right about how confusing squirrels were. _I think the _most _confusing squirrel I've _ever_ met is a certain female who doesn't look old enough to be considered a young lady! _Rilvet thought with a sigh.

He stood, and put his arms in the air and swayed slightly. "My, my, Rilvet. I thought you had gotten over trying to become a tree _years _ago!" a deep voice said behind him. The mouse's arms dropped and he turned to look into the eyes of the badger mother of Redwall, Enna. "Enna, nice of you to join me," Rilvet said casually.

Enna nodded curtly, "Rilvet, you know that I dearly enjoy our talks, but that confounded mousebabe, Ferild, got into the pot of cooling blackcurrant jam, and one, he can't get out, and two, that jam is for _eating_!" Rilvet's eyes widened in horror, "Attend to that, Enna. Our talk can wait!"

Enna nodded her thanks and barrelled back you the Abbey.

Erema ambled into the kitchens, breathing hard after her sprint away from the Abbey pond. "Friar? Need any help with anything?" Erema asked. Friar Hebert looked up from a pot of blackcurrant jam. "Erema, thank the seasons you're here!" Erema cocked her head, "Why Friar? What's wrong?" "Ferild fell in th' jam," was the Friar's blunt response.

Erema groaned, Ferild was wild, and it was very common of him to fall into pots of jam, tubs of trifle, mounds of cakes, pretty much everything sweet must be kept well out of any Dibbun's reach. A voice attracted their attention, "Um, mista fwia'? I dinnent fall in to dis here pot o' jammers, Rosie pusheded me!"

Hebert snorted, "Rose Churchmouse? Ferild, now I know you are dreaming!" Ferild yelped, "Not Rose Churchiemouser! _Rosie_! Rosie da speerit!" Erema looked at the pot as if it were insane, "Ferild, do you mean the Honourable Rosemary? The legendary ha—"

Hebert cut Erema off he was laughing so hard. "_Friar Hebert_! What is so funny?" Erema asked slightly hurt. "Sorry, Erema, 'tis just young Ferild is referring to Rosie, the supposed guardian spirit of the Dibbuns!" Hebert said, tears streaming down his face.

"She no _stupposd_! She be weel! I seed her wif me own free eyesers!" Ferild screeched, "She cameded up be'ind me and wend _SHABOOMPH!_" A metallic thud came from inside the pot, slightly muffled by the blackcurrant jam. Friar Hebert sighed and said, "Erema, please find Mother Enna and bring her in here!" Erema opened her mouth to protest when Enna barged into the kitchen, "No need, Erema, I'm here!" The young squirrel stood aside as the badger reached in to the pot, extracting a pawful of blackcurrant jam and a small mouse with huge ears.

Ferild glared up at Enna, "Muvver! I was 'aving _fun _in there!" Enna returned the glare, "Ferild, you may have been having fun, but that jam is for _eating_! It's straight you the bath with you young sir!" Ferild's eyes widened in horror, "No Muvver! Anyfing but dat!" Enna bore the young mouse away, his protests ringing through the Abbey.

"So, Erema, you didn't just come in here to chat, what do you want, child?" Hebert asked. "Father Abbot Rilvet told me to come here to see if you needed any help with anything," Erema replied. Hebert shook his head, "Nay, child, you've already come by and asked that about five times today. No I'll come tell you if I need help. Now you go and play with that otter friend of yours, what's her name? Oh yes, Trulyn, go play with Trulyn."

Erema bobbed a curtsey and scurried out of the kitchen and into Great Hall. Taking a running leap, Erema sprang up to a curtain rod and bounced gracefully across and down a rope. She started swinging herself to and fro until she reached and an appropriate height and speed before she let go and flew out the open window. Extending her paws she soared over the orchard and started heading down. Fighting to keep her elevation she reached to nearside of the Abbey Pond. Shooting over it, Erema found herself falling like a stone.

Curling herself into a ball she hurtled toward the water and with a mighty _SPLOOSH_ she hit the water. Gurgling, she fought to gain control over her sinking body but it felt somebeast was dragging her down by her tail. Her tail? Thinking quickly, Erema twisted down so her mouth was level with her tail, and bit. A strangled yelp resulted with Erema hurtling up trough the water and shooting like a cannon up, up, up and right into Abbot Rilvet's already sodden lap.

"Sorry Father!" Erema exclaimed blinking water from her eyes. Rilvet shook his head as Erema scrambled off him, she seemed so quiet and rule abiding. An otter maid appeared out of the pond, her golden-brown fur sodden and glinting in the sun. Trulyn Sleekfur was her name. Trulyn crept up behind Erema, shooting glances at the Abbot, daring him to warn the squirrel.

Rilvet would normally warn Erema, but the Sleekfur family did not belong to the Abbey of Redwall so he was powerless over Trulyn. Trulyn tapped Erema's shoulder and ducked down as Erema turned. Trulyn did the same thing about four more times before Erema figured out what was going on. Trulyn tapped Erema again, Erema's head turned and Trulyn slipped in front of her. Erema's head whipped around, catching Trulyn in a gripping glare.

Trulyn threw up her paws saying, "Ye caught me, matey!" Erema tossed her head, "I suspect 'twas you who grabbed my tail under there?" She gestured toward the pond. Trulyn nodded sagely, "Aye, matey, that I did. Ye were so funny ter watch thrashin' 'round in the water. Ye 'ave some sharp teeth in that 'ead o' yores, matey!"

Erema grinned, "Can I see your paw, Trulyn?" The ottermaid held up her injured paw for the squirrelmaid to inspect. Erema inhaled sharply, two deep bloody gashes marred both sides of her friend's paw. "Trulyn, you should go see Sister Olivia in the Infirmary, the bite is deep!"

Trulyn shook her head stubbornly, "Matey, I'm fine. Me paw'll survive a few more seasons afore it needs 'elp from the likes o' Sister 'Livia." Abbot Rilvet, who couldn't help but over hear what the otter was saying, strode over to the duo. "Trulyn Sleekfur, may I see your paw?" Trulyn bobbed a very wobbly curtsey and held out her paw.

Rilvet's eyebrows shot up, "Erema, did you do this?" Erema bowed her head in shame. "Trulyn, you really should make sure this isn't infected!" Rilvet exclaimed. "Aye, Father, if ye be thinkin' so I'll get me confounded paw checked," Trulyn sighed regretfully. "True, why so sad?" Erema asked. "'Tis me second visit to the confounded Infirmary this summer!" Trulyn explained, "'Tis a crime in the Sleekfur family to be treated in _any_ Sick Bay more'n once a season!"

Rilvet sighed; the Sleekfur's were all the same, full of a stubborn pride. He sent Erema up to Sister Olivia with Trulyn so Erema could explain what had happened, and so Trulyn could act like she was escorting _Erema _up, not vice versa so her pride wouldn't be damaged that badly if one of her kin saw her. The Abbot walked to the orchard where a group of mole Dibbuns were fighting over who would climb up the plum tree to get a ripe plum.

"Burr, oi doant loik trees!" a small molemaid named Alura yelped as she was pushed forward. "Alura, you'm doant 'ave a choice!" a burly male mole snapped. Alura glared at the male. "Burr, oi never asked oo, Gubdum!" Alura shrieked. Rilvet stepped between the fighting Dibbuns. Turning to Gubdum, Rilvet bent down as spoke gently, "Gubdum, what is going on?" "Zurr, Alura b'aint listenin' to oi! Oi want 'er to cloimb yon tree, but she won't!" Gubdum whined.

"Zurr!" Alura called, "Oi doant wanna cloimb yon tree! Oi doant loik heights, oi be just a _likkle_ mole choild!" "Alura, child, calm down, I won't make you climb any trees!" Rilvet exclaimed. "In fact you shouldn't even _be _climbing trees!" Scooping Alura up, the Abbot marched to the Abbey.

Marching into the Abbey, Rilvet ran into the newest Sister of Redwall, Sister Blossom. "Sister Blossom!" Rilvet sighed in relief. "There are a group of Dibbuns in the orchard, will you collect them and bring them to the dormitories?" Blossom curtsied with a murmured, "Yes, Father Abbot." "Blossom," Rilvet said, catching to pretty mouse's paw. "You are a Sister of Redwall, there is no need to keep acting like a frightened maid who is trying to get on your Abbot's good side.

Blossom nodded and rushed out the door. Rilvet sighed; Blossom had always been quiet, even as a Dibbun. Now that she was a Sister, she was nearly always on her toes, frightened to even talk to him. _Poor Blossom,_ Rilvet thought, _She just needs to find a friend! _

Shaking his head, he set Alura down on a stair and muttered, "Alura, go to your dormitory, please." The molemaid rubbed her velvety head on the Abbot's paw and scurried up the stairs. Rilvet sighed and headed to the Infirmary.

"Erema! I don't need ter see Sister Olivia!" Trulyn yelped as soon as they were out of earshot or the Abbot. She pulled her friend the opposite direction of the Abbey. "_Trulyn_!" Erema snarled, "Abbot Rilvet _said _you need to go to see Sister Olivia, and I plan to get you up there, and I don't care if I have to drag you up their by _your_ stubborn _ears_!" With each word, the squirrelmaid yanked the otter's paw very hard, making Trulyn trip the way she was trying to get away from.

Seeing Erema wasn't going to give up, Trulyn resignedly followed the squirrel up to the infirmary. Sister Olivia was a very plump little mouse, who was a formidable as she was funny, and was _not _happy to see Trulyn. "Miss Sleekfur, I thought you told me I wouldn't see you again for a season!" she yelped shrilly. "Sorry, Sister," Trulyn mumbled sadly, "_some_beast bit me!"

As Olivia's eyebrows rose, Erema ducked her head in shame, her bushy tail covering her eyes. Sister Olivia sighed as walked to her cabinet. Pulling out a small bottle of dried herbs she put a very small kettle on a stand over a candle, within seconds the water was boiling. Pouring the water over a few sweet smelling leaves, the small mouse pressed the leaves and water into a bandage and pushed roughly onto Trulyn's injured paw.

Clenching her paw, Trulyn grinned down at the mouse nurse. "Thanks, marm! I won't forget this! Yore herbs work magic again!" Olivia glared at the young otter, "Enough with your flattery, Trulyn Sleekfur!" She shooed the ottermaid out of the Infirmary, but held Erema back. "Young Erema, you do know I need an assistant, do you not?"

Erema nodded, was the Sister going to tell her that her dream had come true?

"And you know that I've had a lot of beast wanting to help me?" Again Erema nodded. "Well, my mind's made up, if you'll come here after dinner, I'll announce it." Erema smiled at Olivia, "Yes, Sister, I'll be there!"

Erema scampered out of the Infirmary, a wide grin plastered across her face. _Poor child, _Sister Olivia thought, _She'll be heartbroken when I tell her whom I chose! _Shrugging, Olivia puttered around the Infirmary, organizing the herbs and tonics in alphabetical order.

Mother Enna scrubbed Ferild until he was literally glowing. "Muvver, why does you always scub me be'ind da h'ears?" Ferild whined. "Because scrubbing your ears is good for you!" Enna said. The dormitory door opened and a little molemaid trundled in. "Hello, Muvver!" Alura said cheerfully.

"Alura, who in the season's name told you to come here in time for bath time?" Enna asked. "Father Abbot, marm!" Alura explained, "'e sent Sister Bwossum to get ee others frumm ee ourrchard." "Hum, Dibbuns in the orchard?" Enna pondered, "And when is Blossom supposed to get here?" "Um, I'm here, Mother Enna," Blossom's quiet voice could barely be heard over the chatter of the Dibbuns.

An ottermaid poked her head around a table leg at Enna and called, "Marm, my rudder's stuck h'under the table leg!" Enna sighed as the golden-brown ottermaid struggled, "Waterlily Sleekfur, can you stay out of trouble for one minute?" "Hurr hurr, apurrently not, marm, hurr hurr," Gubdum said. "Marm!" Alura spoke up. "Oi'll surpently help Wadderlily get yon rudder oot frumm yon toible legger!"

Enna nodded at the molemaid, "Thank you, Alura, you are a great help." Alura blushed and hurried over to the table where Waterlily was stranded. "Marm, oi cudd use summ help getting this gurt toible legger oop!" Enna sighed again and strode over to the table and with Alura pushing up as hard as she could, lifted the table off the small otter's rudder. "Many thanks to ye marm!" Waterlily said cheerfully to Enna. "And ye too, Alura, becha five candied chestnuts Mother Enna needed all yore 'elp!"

"Oi durrly loik chesknutters!" Alura sighed, "carndeed uns most of all! 'Tis enuff to wairm a likkle moler's 'eart!" Everyone in the room started laughing at the molemaid's _very _dramatic antics. "''Tis eunff to wairm a likkle moler's 'eart!' burr hurr hurr! You'm moik roight gudd jokers, Alura, hurr hurr!" Gubdum said between burst of laughter. "Oi doant unnersaoind what ever'beast's larffin' at!" Alura said defensively, "'tis a fact o' loif oi loik carndeed chesknutters!"

"Really, everybeast should be ashamed of themselves!" Blossom commented dryly. "You are laughing at a poor molemaid you doesn't understand what is so funny, as a matter of fact, _I _don't understand what's so funny!" "An' if Sista Bwossom donnet fink 'tis funny, nobeastie should fink 'tis funny!" A tiny mousemaid named Finkel squeaked.

The twin bells tolled dinner and between them, Enna and Blossom herded the flock of Dibbuns down to the Great Hall. Abbot Rilvet sat at the head of the table, with and empty seat at his right paw for Mother Enna and Foremole Fendell at his left paw. Next to Foremole, Skipper of Otters sat next to Adelyn and Luther Sleekfur. Trulyn was sitting with Erema at the other end of the hall.

Chatter filled the hall, everybeast was talking about the feast, the Abbey and what ever else came to mind.

"Yum! Fantastic salad, Friar Hebert!"

"Thank you, Sister Sage, try some of this blackcurrant jam, little Ferild helped make it!"

"Did he really? Ferild, this jam's superb!"

"Thanks, Bruvver Monty! Did you make dis likkle h'apple, blueberry crumbly stuff wiv honey-sickle topping?"

"Harve annuther carndeed checknutter, Erema! Them's be gurtly gudd for the 'ealth!"

"Alura, I've already had sixteen! I need to share with other beasts!"

"Hi! Finkel, that's yore last beaker of dandelion fizz! You've already had three too many and if you have anymore you'll explode!"

"Den I esspode! I wanna more of da dannyline fizzy!"

Rilvet stood, smiling at his Redwallers. He could tell everybeast couldn't be happier, eating and chatting. He hated having to tell them this. He cleared his throat loudly, and the chatter ceased instantly. "Redwallers! We have had eighteen seasons of peace here at Redwall, but that may not last for long, I have just got a message from the Badger Lord of the mountain fortress Salamandastron that a band of wildcats that call themselves the Death Shadows are coming this way!"

A stunned silence filled the hall, Wildcats! One of the Sisters let out a strangled sob. "Now, now, Sister Dahlia, don't worry! No beast has ever taken over our Abbey before, so why should they now?" Sister Dahlia sobbed, "S-s-sorry, F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Father, it-it-it-it's just I-I-I-I-I th-thought w-we'd al-al-alwa-always b-be s-s-s-s-s-s-safe h-h-he-her-here a-at R-R-R-Red-Red-Redwall!"

Dahlia buried her head in Sister Olivia's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Olivia could be heard murmuring, "There, now, Dahlia, it's alright, these Death Shadows won't hurt you, in fact, we'll be the ones doing the hurting!" At Olivia's pronouncement Dahlia just starting even harder. Olivia was loosing her patience with the hysterical Sister. "Dahlia! Get a hold of your self! You are a _Sister _of _Redwall Abbey_! Start acting like one! Even the _Dibbuns_ are dry-eyed!" Olivia snapped very loudly.

Dahlia stopped crying. The only sound that could be heard was Dahlia's occasional sniffles and a pounding at the door!

* * *

**Yay! 3,087 words! Oh, I would like to thank my two reviewers mepb and clara200.**

**Clara: Erm, how did I keep them in character? I _created _these characters!!**

**Mepb: I'm glad you liked it!**

**If you people would send in names you think would work for my story I would be most greatful, right now I need Brother/Sister names and Otter names!**

**Well please tell me what you think and review! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!) **

**The Weaving Wheel**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Really, do you think that if I owned Redwall I'd be writing Fan Fiction?? 'Twouldn't be a Fan Fiction story… It'd be one o' da bally books!! I will stop ranting now.

Note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rinkulwho gave me 21 names for otters and Brother/Sisters!

Chapter 2

Ardinya Needlepaw paced up and down in front of the tent. She needed to talk to her mother who was dieing inside. Her mother, Zayliora, was the leader of the Death Shadows, and Ardinya needed to know who would take over!

The tent flap opened, reviling a healer fox. "Lady Ardinya, your mother will see you now," the fox said.

"Took long enough!" Ardinya hissed fiercely, and swiped the fox out of the way. The fox whimpered as she crumpled, she had just learned why Ardinya's second name was Needlepaw.

When she entered the tent, the odour of death hit Ardinya's sensitive nose, Zayliora's time was running out. "Mother?" Ardinya asked softly.

Zayliora turned to look at her daughter with death-clouded eyes. "Ardinya?" Zayliora rasped. "Is that you child?"

"Yes, Mother, it's me," Ardinya whispered.

"I…expect…you…want…to…know," here Zayliora stopped and coughed harshly. Taking a deep breath, Zayliora continued, "Who…is…going…to…take over…for…me?"

"Yes, Mother, I _would_ like to know!" Ardinya murmured.

"Child, your brother, Mahazir, will do _anything _to be the Head Shadow, but I believe he will only lead the Death Shadows to the Gates of the Black Forest. Your sister, Gernaira, will just sit on her tail and send our best fighters to be slaughtered by that accursed Badger Lord.

"You and your brother Zenerdan are the only ones of my children I can trust. I want both of you to be Head Shadows!" Zayliora knew that now she had turned her duties over to her son and daughter, her life was over.

"Daughter, you are now Lady Ardinya, Head Shadow, do not abuse your new position! Tell only Zenerdan what I have told you, Mahazir and Gernaira will be very angry." Zayliora coughed and said, "Ardinya, I am about to die. Keep the Death Shadows together, my child."

Zayliora shuttered and went limp, her eyes clouded over.

"She's dead!" Ardinya whispered. Then it hit her, her mother was gone. "She's dead!" she wailed. The tent flap was ripped back and Zenerdan bolted in.

"Mother's dead?" he asked, his voice wobbling.

Ardinya nodded, her face tear stained. Then a smile found it's way across her lips. "Long live Lord Zenerdan and Lady Ardinya, Head Shadows!" she yelled.

"Head Shadow?" Zenerdan asked, wide-eyed. Grinning, Ardinya nodded.

"HEAD SHADOWS?" Mahazir bellowed. He and Gernaira stampeded into the tent.

"That's not _possible_!" Gernaira squealed in her high piercing voice. "_Mahazir_ was supposed to be High Shadow!"

"Not from what Mother said!" Ardinya snarled. Zenerdan stepped back from his usually calm sister. It was true Ardinya almost never had a temper, but when Gernaira or Mahazir were concerned, she had a temper worse than an angry shark.

"Lucky for you, Mother can't _say _if you are lying or not!" Mahazir snapped. Before Ardinya or Zenerdan could respond, Gerdinzer, their mother's adviser appeared from behind the bed. Gerdinzer was known for favouring Gernaira and Mahazir.

"Pardon me, Lords and Ladies, but Lady Zayliora, Head Shadow _did _say she wanted Lady Ardinya and Lord Zenerdan to be Head Shadows," Gerdinzer whined.

"And did she give any _reasons_?" Mahazir hissed. Ardinya glared threateningly at the rat. Gerdinzer read her eyes and realised if he said _anything_ Ardinya and Zenerdan would have his head.

"Yes, she did have reasons, but I didn't hear them," Gerdinzer looked pleadingly at Ardinya. She nodded submissively. Gerdinzer sighed, relived.

"You lie!" Mahazir snarled.

"Lord, I tell no lie!" Gerdinzer squeaked, his voice rising in fear.

"Mahazir, please calm down! You know as well as I rats can't be trusted, but it this case we may have an exception," Gernaira said, trying to get the burning hatred out of her brother's eyes.

Mahazir was in mood to be consoled by his whimpering youngest sister. "Gernaira, stop whining all the time, will you! If you haven't noticed by now, I only get more angry when you 'console' me."

Gernaira whimpered faintly but didn't speak. An embarrassed silence followed Mahazir's outbreak, it was broken my Zenerdan. "Mahazir, Gernaira, go to your tents and start packing up, we leave at sundown!"

As Mahazir and Gernaira sulked out of the tent, Ardinya rested a paw on Zenerdan's shoulder, "Zen, where are we going?" Ardinya had only been on one march, and that was from her original den, to the clearing where the entire Death Shadow force was currently sprawled.

Zenerdan's head drooped, as he said in a dejected voice, "I haven't any clue, Ardinya. I do know where we _aren't _going."

Ardinya nodded and answered in one word, "Salamandastron." The fire mountain was a graveyard for the Death Shadows, taking the life on both Ardinya's father and grandfather.

"We will march the path and see where our footpaws take us," Zenerdan murmured, "only then will we know what we were ment to do."

Ardinya clasped her brother's paw briefly before they stepped outside the tent. The clearing was alive with movement, at least six-dozen wild cats were brandishing whips and bellowing orders. Rats, stoats, weasels, ferrets and foxes scrambled to obey the bad tempered cats, knowing that if they didn't their heads would be added to the forest on pikes that surrounded the vermin tents.

A line of woodland creatures stood by the wild cats' tents chained together by wrists. They all looked withered and half starved, no good for marching. Ardinya, figuring it would take until dawn to completely pack the camp together, beckoned on of her most trusted captains over.

"Lady Ardinya, you wanted a word?" the golden-brown furred female, Gerdet, asked.

Before Ardinya could respond, Zenerdan intervened, "Gerdet, haven't you heard, Ardinya is no longer just Lady Ardinya."

Gerdet looked at Ardinya, her eyebrows furrowed. "Not Lady Ardinya? Oh, Lady, don't tell me Mahazir is Head Shadow?"

Ardinya grinned, "No, far from it. Gerdet, for the first time in over two hundred seasons, the Death Shadows had two Head Shadows, Lord Zenerdan and myself." Gerdet's jaw dropped, but before she could speak, Ardinya continued, "So my first order as Head Shadow is, get some food into those captives! They need strength on the march. Hop to it!"

Gerdet squealed, spin and rushed to the store tent. "You shouldn't have done that, Sister," Zenerdan murmured in Ardinya's ear.

Ardinya's golden eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?" she hissed.

"I'm _implying _that you should think before you give an order!" Zenerdan snarled. Ardinya shot him a deadly glare and stalked off, her tail held high. Zenerdan cursed under his breath at insolent females.

Aggria watched the scene from afar. The young hedgehog had been a slave of the Death Shadows as long as she could remember; yet the fighting spirit had not yet been beaten out of her.

"Move along, 'edgepig!" the fierce rat captain, Urdez, snarled, flicking a two pronged whip. Aggria instinctively tensed her back against the whip, her newly hardened spikes bristling. The whip struck and bounced off her bristling back. One prong flew up and hit Urdez on his pointed nose and the other whipped harmlessly into the tethering pole.

"Ye'll pay fer that trick, 'edgepig!" Urdez threatened softly. "I c'n make yer wish ye weren't ever born!"

Aggria snorted, "I'd like ter see ye try, Urdez, cherry snout. Ye don't frighten me."

Urdez was getting increasingly angry with the hedgehog maid. "I don't frighten ye, do I? Well, let's just see how mush I frighten ye after a day's march with my whip on yer back."

"Yeah, and me spikes up," Aggria retorted.

Before Urdez could reply, a quiet squirrelmaid by the name of Leikani carefully grabbed Aggria's arms and pulled her out of whip range with a fierce mutter of, "Aggria, will you stop endangering yore life?"

Unlike Aggria, Leikani had been squirrel-napped a season ago by the Sly Shadows, the Dead Shadow scouts.

"Keep her under control, ye hear, squirrelly?" Urdez growled at Leikani.

Leikani peeled back her lips to reveal ivory razor sharp teeth. "Call me 'squirrelly' once more," Leikani snarled at Urdez, "and you'll feel _these _in yore neck, and you _won't _like it."

Leikani and Aggria were shoved roughly into the slave pen where several paws caught them. But Aggria wasn't about to be outdone. With a wild roar, she launched herself at Urdez and the rats at his back.

"Aggria, no!" screeched an elderly female hedgehog. The gate of the pen slammed before Aggria could really harm any of the rats. "Ye shouldn't o' done that," the old hog reprimanded.

Aggria hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mother. My emotions got the better o' me."

"It happens ter th' best o' us, matey," a young male otter grumbled. Flyrann Truefly had just lost his sister to the guard rats because she resisted orders.

"C'mon, Flyer, cheer up" Leikani urged the quiet otter.

"Cheer up?" Flyrann asked incredulously, "_Cheer up_! Leikani, would _ye _be cheerful if ye had ter watch yer _only _sister be _beaten to death _by rats? No, ye'd be plottin' revenge… jus' like I am. Yes ye would, matey." He stood and limped to his favourite corner.

Leikani looked about to go over to Flyrann and comfort him, but she felt a restraining paw around her shoulders. She looked down into the kindly face of Minary the mole-wife. "Leave, 'im bee, Leikanoi, oi bees thinkin' ee doan't want to bee bothered."

"I know, Mina, but he looks so sad!" Leikani murmured.

"So wudd ee iffin your sister was beeten to death b'fore your eyes," Minary replied wisely. Leikani nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. "Leikanoi, whoi are you sad?" Minary asked, her voice full of concern.

Leikani shook her head, open tears streaming down her face. "It-it-it's j-just, I-I've been h-here exactly a-a-a s-s-s-season a-a-an-an-and n-no o-o-o-one f-f-from m-m-my h-h-h-home h-has t-t-tried t-t-to r-r-rescue m-m-me!"

"Ye never tol' me that, Lei!" Aggria spluttered. She shook her head and muttered something about squirrels. The sun cast a comforting glow about the camp. For a change the slaves were all resting as the rest of the camp hurried to dismantle.

Lord Mahazir watched a group of ferrets bickering over how to disassemble a tent. He sighed in frustration: _he _was supposed to be Head Shadow, the fox seer Astrum had told him so! Unless… "Gernaira!" Mahazir bellowed.

His little sister was at his paw in seconds, eager to do as asked. "Yes, Mahazir, you wanted to speak to me?"

_Idiot! _Mahazir thought, _I could be ordering her to jump off a cliff, and she'd do it!_ The scheming cat looked his sister up and down, as if sizing her up. "Gernaira, will you fetch Astrum the seer fox here?"

Gernaira's eyes lit up, she hated Astrum and was glad to turn her over to Mahazir. She cackled softly as she went in search of the seer. She found Astrum sitting by a fire with her mate, Deyra and their child, the healer fox, Hayle.

"You, _seer_," Gernaira barked. Astrum looked up startled, her face paled at the sight of Gernaira's yellow-green eyes.

"Y-yes, L-Lady G-Gernaira?" Astrum croaked.

The shadows of night hid the expression on Gernaira's face as she pronounced, "Lord Mahazir wishes to see you in his tent… _now_."

Astrum lost the remaining colour in her face as she stood. "I'm coming." Gernaira's face broke into a wolfish grin as she grabbed the vixen's wrist, her blunt claws digging into the flesh.

* * *

Aha! Well how was that?? Oh, sorry about the Aggria part, I just started Triss so… I sort of write what I've been reading… sometimes. Thanks again to Rinkul, I'll take the Abbot in mind. Please review!! Oh, more names, mice, squirrels, foxes, wild cats, normal vermin, and any one else you can think of...

Many thanks,

The Weaving Wheel


End file.
